MUM! (A Harry Potter oneshot)
by SopranoWithAnIdentityCrisis
Summary: One day, near the end of the summer of 1996, seven teenagers were up on the three-story-high roof of the Weasleys' home, reshingling parts of it that had gotten damaged over the years. Of course, it could have been done with magic, but they had needed something to do. So far, however, not too much had been getting done, as could be reasonably expected...


Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were all up on the roof, redoing the shingles on Mrs. Weasley's orders. As can be expected with seven teenagers in the same place, though, things weren't quite going as planned.

As soon as they were all on the roof with their materials and tools, they split into groups of two (or one, in Percy's case), and went to different sections to work on. Harry and Ginny started over to the east side, Ron and Hermione to the west, Percy north, and Fred and George stayed in the middle by the chimney.

Before they had been on the roof for two minutes, Fred (or maybe it was George) shouted down the chimney, "Mum! Percy's just sitting there bossing everyone else but not working himself!" Percy immediately grabbed a hammer and started banging away, giving whichever twin it had been a death glare.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny, who had been near the edge, started climbing higher to work on another spot. Ginny was having a bit of trouble climbing the rather slippery roof, so Harry was helping her.

Fred and George just happened to see that, of course, and smirked at each other. "Mum! Harry's being naughty!" George yelled down the chimney.

"What is he doing, George?" Mrs. Weasley called back up.

"Holding Ginny's hand!" George replied. "And I'm Fred!"

Harry muttered something to himself under his breath, which Ginny caught as _Those blasted pranksters,_ scrambled the rest of the way up to the top, marched over to the chimney, and yelled, "I was just being civil, Mrs. Weasley! Helping her climb the roof!"

"Oh, that's fine then," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry glared at George, winked at Ginny, and went back to work.

The next problem was of a similar nature- "Mum! Ron's being naughty!"

"What's he doing?"

"Holding Hermione's hand!"

Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything to that, Ron slipped on the roof and slid a little ways down, and Hermione started helping _him_ up. And, of course, that action was immediately followed by, "Mum! Hermione's holding Ron's hand!"

"I'm being civil, Mrs. Weasley!" shouted Hermione.

Ron glared halfheartedly at Hermione, and then imitated Percy's death glare at the twins.

In the house, Mrs. Weasley sighed and complained to Mr. Weasley, "Those twins are such tattlers, aren't they?"

The twins happened to hear that, and were quiet for about ten minutes. Then, "Mum! Ron and Hermione are holding hands and staring romantically into the sunset!"

Hermione, who was guilty as charged, hurriedly shoved a hammer into Ron's hand and held a nail in place while Ron hammered it in. Ron, who was also guilty as charged, quickly started a conversation about Charms class and how nice it was that they practiced spells for homework instead of writing essays.

"Who cares? Now get the roof done!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Righto, Mum!" said the twins together, and started hammering away.

Mrs. Weasley's relief was short-lived, however, as a little while later she heard more yelling from the twins.

"Mum! Fred's copying me!"

"Mum! Fred's copying me!"

"Stop it, Fred!"

"Stop it, Fred!"

"Fred, behave!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Righto, Mum!" said both twins, and grinned at each other. Fred had been pretending to complain about George, and calling George Fred, and George had been copying Fred.

Mrs. Weasley thought she had heard everything after that. But she was proven wrong when she heard a scream of, "MUM!"

This time she actually stuck her head up the chimney, with her husband Levicorpusing her. "What is it NOW?"

"Whut?" asked George, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Harry and Ginny were kissing!" screamed Fred.

"Whut?" asked George.

"HARRY!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Harry jumped. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?

"Do you have bad breath?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley."

"GINEVRA!"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Do YOU have bad breath?"

"No, Mum."

"Good!" said Mrs. Weasley, and went back down the chimney, with Fred protesting that she had to punish Harry and Ginny for kissing, and George saying, "Whut?" after everything anyone else said.

"Hermione, DO SOMETHING!" Fred screamed.

Hermione sighed. "I can't. I'm underage. Try Finite Incantatem."

Fred quickly cast the countercurse, and George jumped and immediately asked, "Did you tell Mum?"

"Yes, and she ignored it," Fred groaned.

"We have to do something about this," said George.

The twins snickered and started whispering about what prank they would pull on Harry and Ginny.

"You are _awful_ at memory charms, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry chuckled ruefully. "Don't I know it? He acts like he's been Confunded!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And no wonder. You used the wand movement for Confunding, and the incantation for a memory charm. So."

"Could you teach me how to do it right?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Sure. After we get this roof done."

Fred and George continued to tattle on everyone until the roof was finished, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard nothing of it, as they had stuck a pillow up the chimney.


End file.
